Pads of self-stick removable notes, sold under the trademark "Post-it", by 3M (Minnesota Mining & Manufacturing Co.) have become ubiquitous because of their usefulness. They are commonly used as place marks as well as media for writing. Each pad has a sheet of thin paper to which the bottom note is adhered, the sheet itself having no adhesive on its back surface. This type of pad is referred to herein, generically, as a peel pad.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a package of peel pads in a form that makes the pads convenient and economical to use.
Another object is to provide such a package that can be mounted on a surface conveniently located with respect to the place at which the sheets making up the pads are to be used.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.